Settling
by sellthelie
Summary: GabrielElle: Gabriel was happier than he ever thought he would be. A whole lot happier than he ever thought he deserved to be.


**Settling**

_Gabriel/Elle_

This is kind of fluffy, shamelessly so. I can't help it, it just comes out that way. Sort of a domestic Gabriel & Elle. I wrote this before seeing 3x10, and before the Heroes hate starts, that's coming I imagine. Just wanted to write them before I get mad. Set in the distant future, but not that distant future, a few years prior. Obviously spoilers for Season Three.

_

* * *

  
_

It was an ordinary street. You could drive by, and it would be just like the one before it. Nothing out of the ordinary every happened here. It was really the perfect place to hide if you wanted no-one to find you. The houses were all the same, the lawns all mowed to the same perfect length, with the children playing in the front yards. It was a family neighbourhood, not the place you would expect someone to hide the only family he trusted. Not from the family he wished he'd never discovered.

He slowed the car as a group of boys ran across the road, kicking a football around their feet. It was a great departure from the way he had grown up, all this room to move, and this normalcy. It was also the only way he could imagine allowing his son to grow up. He wanted to give him the life that he never had. His son wasn't going to grow up in his father's shadow, feeling the obligation that he had felt to carry on his father's life after he was gone.

With the children out of the way he manoeuvred the car the rest of the way to their home, pulling the non-descript sedan into the driveway. Taking his bag from the backseat he walked up the small path, letting himself in to the silent house. Dropping the bag at his feet, he found the dog in the study, watching him closely as he rounded the corner.

"Great guard dog aren't you?" He remarked as he ruffled the back of his head. "It's too hot to move I suppose is your excuse, couldn't even muster up a bark." The dog attempted to look affronted at his suggestion, but just rolled over so he could scratch his belly. "Where are they then boy?"

Mr. Muggles barked then, and ran out the room, the clip of his nails on the stairs the only indication of where he had gone. Gabriel followed behind him, finding him on the foot of the bed, resting by the feet of a very pregnant woman.

A small fan stood at the end of the bed, focused entirely on her, creating the only breeze in the house. Her hair was sticking to her face as she rolled onto her back to smile absently at him, "Hey you."

Sliding onto the slick sheets beside Elle, he smoothed his hand over her bump, before kissing her. "Hi."

She grinned as he stretched out beside her, shoes falling to the floor beside the bed. "I thought you were coming home tomorrow?"

"I got everything done today, decided to just drive now instead of waiting. How's he doing?"

Placing her hands with his, "He's being stubborn. It's like he wants me to hate him before he even gets here." A large sigh passed her lips as the fan kicked up a gear, "He better be cute."

"I can't imagine him not being beautiful, and you will love him."

"I'm just so tired; it feels like I haven't slept in weeks. Every time I move it feels so un-natural, I am _so_ ready for this to be over."

"I wish I could make it easier for you," Gabriel whispered, smoothing the hair from her face. "I promise you though, just as soon as you hold our baby in your arms, all this discomfort is going to be worth it."

She scoffed, but a smile played across her lips as she slipped into his arms. "I'm going to hold you to that."

As she settled against him he could feel their son moving inside her, so gently that you could barely feel it. Not unless you were hoping to.

He hated to leave her this late in the pregnancy, but it was essential to their survival that he continues to pretend that she was gone. He knew it would only be a matter of time till they found them. Hiding in plain sight as they were, they would have to deal with that if it ever eventuated. Gabriel would have no hesitation in doing whatever it took to keep her, and their child safe from them. He didn't know what they were doing in the laboratories at Pinehearst, or at the Company; but their baby was never going to be part of their projects.

They told each other that they'd left that part of their lives behind. Elle had pushed that side of her aside, knowing that it wouldn't be good for the baby to have that amount of electricity surrounding it. He couldn't leave it completely behind himself. It was thanks to his other self (and her father) that they were able to live here as they did. Every time he used that special gift he remembered the pain that he had caused her, and the moments that had brought them together. If it wasn't for her father, they never would have ended up here as they were. They never spoke of it; he knew she thought of it more than she let on. Especially with him having to leave her for long periods of time.

She would tell him with a smile on her face that she didn't cope well with boredom. In the early months of the pregnancy she was full of boundless energy, as the weeks went on, and the baby grew inside of her rapidly she slowed dramatically. It worked out well that in a matter of days she would have her hands full, and he couldn't wait to be there when she brought his son into the world. A moment that he thought wouldn't be his all those months ago.

Elle shifted in his arms, angling her head next to his on the pillow. "I know you only went for a few days, maybe it's being so close, but I'm really glad you are back."

"Me too," he smiled as she rolled over onto her back. Perspiration dotted across her forehead, looking down he realised just how damp her clothes were. "Why is it so hot in here? It's cooler outside."

A little laugh escaped her as she closed her eyes, "I broke the air conditioner. It was playing up, it was like an icebox, I got mad, and it got fried. Now I've been stuck in this sauna ever since."

"You got mad? You didn't..."

"No! I know, it was very small, just enough to kill it. Mr. Muggles hasn't looked at me since," as if on cue the little dog let out a growl. "But the baby was fine, barely turned over."

"I can fix it."

"You're like an angel," Elle whispered, a wide grin on her face. She pulled herself up with a groan, "I need to shower, again."

Jumping up he helped her off the bed, "You do that, and I'll fix the aircon. Maybe get some dinner organised."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to her. After a soft kiss, "I missed you, don't go away again."

"If only," he whispered as she walked into the bathroom. It was getting harder to leave every time, but coming _home _made it worthwhile. It made it possible for them to have this life together. That made every sacrifice, and all the struggles that were going to come their way, it paled in comparison to all the good things that were happening. Gabriel was happier than he ever thought he would be. A whole lot happier than he ever thought he deserved to be.

He stopped at the door to the small bathroom as he heard the water start to flow, her sweaty clothes in a pile by the tub. Elle stood beside the shower, testing the water temperature. He remained in place, unable to take his eyes off her. The tiny women who held the power over him and out of proportion to the rest of her, the round bump that held so much promise. When she turned with her hand on her hip to face him, he could feel the blush on his cheeks.

Stuttering, "I'll just go... Do that, air conditioner."

She smiled as she stepped into the shower, "You can do it after."

"After?"

"Get in here."

* * *


End file.
